The Forest Falls Silent
by Keioko Minamino
Summary: This is a Link/ Saria matchup. I worked on this for about 3 months. Please read and review!!!!!


In a realm beyond sight.  
  
The sky shines gold, not blue.  
  
There, the Triforce's might makes mortal dreams comes true  
  
  
  
The forest fell silent as the lone warrior passed under its great trees. His palomino mare's hooves crunched the leaves underneath as they rode along a bubbling stream. He was deep in thought, taking in the beautiful scenery of the forest where he was raised. He was thinking of his best childhood friend, who he was going to visit. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he'd made a wrong turn.  
  
"Hey! Link! I think we're going the wrong way. LINK! Hey! Listen!" A small yellow fairy said.  
  
"Oh! What? Oh. Yeah you're right Navi, we are. Sorry about that. I was just thinking of Saria. It's been so long since I've seen her. I really miss her."  
  
"I understand Link. Really I do." She replied quietly and flew on ahead.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind" She yelled back.  
  
They galloped through the woods until they finally came to a wooden bridge. Link dismounted and took his horse, Epona's bridal in his strong hand.  
  
"Well here it goes." Link muttered.  
  
"What?" Navi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." He guided Epona forward onto the bridge. As they neared the halfway point of the bridge, a slim man dressed in blue and tan rags and wrapped in strips of cloth jumped down on the bridge. Epona reared up on her hind legs in surprise.  
  
"Whoa, girl!!" Link said, trying to calm Epona, "Sheik? Is that you?" Link asked when he had control of Epona.  
  
"Hum." He nodded, "It is. I bring you news from the Sages."  
  
"The Sages? Really? Well let's hear it. " Link replied.  
  
"Yes. You cannot enter the Kokiri Forest."  
  
"WHAT! Why? But Saria's..."  
  
"No Link, it has become a dark world. With creatures that'd kill even so great a swordsman as yourself. You wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Well, I have to try. Saria's in there." Link said frantically.  
  
"No more. She's fled to the Forest Temple. But you must go to her. And being that you cannot enter Kokiri Forest, you must go through Goron City."  
  
"Ah yes. There's a portal from there to the Forest. I've used it many times. But wouldn't it be quicker to just make a run through the town? I'm a fairly decent runner you know?" Link pushed.  
  
"You'd be ripped to shreds the moment you set foot in the tunnel." Sheik made a clawing motion with his left hand.  
  
"Alright. Goron City it is then. But will Saria be alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine, and I'll be accompanying you." Sheik said.  
  
"Very Well. Let's get a move on." The tall, lean Hylian brushed his unruly blond hair out of his blue eyes and leapt on Epona. He pushed her to a brisk trot back through the forest. The mysterious red-eyed seer followed at an astonishing speed.  
  
When they reached the town of Kakariko, they entered the house of Impa, the Shadow Sage. Link changed into the red Goron Tunic and Sheik removed the rags he was wearing. He put on a black tunic, shoes, and hat. He removed the wraps covering his face. He pulled a pair on of golden gauntlets and a multi-colored cloak. When Link and Sheik returned form dressing, Link was surprised to see that Shiek looked very much like him, except the red eyes.  
  
"Wow Shiek, I've never realized how much we look alike Well, you ARE my ancestor .* I guess we would." He commented.  
  
"Yes, that's true. We would." He slung his pack over his shoulder and indicated that he wanted to get going.  
  
"Great. Lets go." Link said eagerly, They stopped off at the bazaar where Link knew the owner, to arm themselves. Link simply bought three fairies and a quiver of thirty arrows for his bow. Shiek bought a bow, arrows and a longshot. He already had a short sword.  
  
So Link and the Sheikah seer began the arduous journey up Death Mountain. When at last they reached Goron City, they found Darunia, the Fire Sage, waiting for them. After telling him their story, Darunia escorted them to the entrance to the Lost Woods. "Well, good luck brothas." Darunia said. "If you need any help, just play the Bolero of Fire, and I'll send the entire Goron Army to help you out." "Thank you Big Brother. I hope to see you soon!" Link said to Darunia as he and Sheik stepped through the warp tunnel.  
  
In seconds they were in the Lost Woods. The familiar music rang through the trees. 'Now let's see if I remember the way.' Link thought. Sure enough, soon they were in the Sacred Forest Meadow. After navigating the maze, Link and Sheik ran up the steep steps. There, sitting on a tree stump, was a girl all dressed in green with long green hair.  
  
"Saria!" Link yelled.  
  
"Link!" Link ran over to her and swept her off her feet.  
  
"Saria, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too." He set her down again and looked her over.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think Kokiri ever grew up? But you look the same age as me."  
  
"A gift from Rauru. I wanted to surprise you." She said staring up at him with her blue eyes.  
  
"Wow! For me? Is it permanent?"  
  
"Yes of course." Saria replied. Link gazed at her. She really had grown up. Her hair was longer, and many shades of green. She wore a long green dress and numerous multi-colored bracelets. She was nearly as tall as he was and well formed. "Link. What are you looking at?" She asked shyly.  
  
"You. You're beautiful." He said unabashed.  
  
"Oh Link! Be quiet!" Saria gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Excuse me. But we should get to the point here." Shiek cut in with an amused smile on his lean face.  
  
"Oh sorry. Yes we should." Saria replied.  
  
"Yeah." Link added still looking at his much changed childhood friend.  
  
"Come. Sit around the fire." Saria beckoned them to come sit near her fire. Link plopped down next to her and changed into a green tunic.  
  
"So, Sar, what happened?" Link asked Saria.  
  
"It all happened so strangely. One day, Ruto called for me. So I went to Zora's Domain, but she wasn't there, so I came back. When I entered the clearing, I immediately sensed something was wrong. It was all misty and dank. There was no one to be seen anywhere. So I put on my cloak of invisibility and walked in. Creatures! Everywhere! Huge and horrible! They'd kill a man in one bite. Even you, Link! I nearly fainted. I ran for my life and came here. This was about four days ago. I've been here since. Oh Link! Do you think it could be Ganondorf?" Saria gasped. And grabbed Links arm.  
  
"I don't see how it could be. I destroyed him." Link replied uncertainly.  
  
"Well then, who could it be?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know" Link said, thoroughly puzzled. "Let's see. Who would want to want to hurt you Saria? Who would want to destroy the Kokiri Forest."  
  
"Hummmmmmmm... Not Nabooru, Darunia, or Impa. Not Rauru eather. Ruto? Maybe? She IS jealous of our friendship Link. She still thinks she loves you. And it would HAVE to be a sage, no one else has that much power."  
  
"Ruto, huh? Let's go pay her a visit." Link sighed. He stood and stripped off the green tunic and pulled on a blue Zora's Tunic, then jumped on Epona and pulled Saria, who promptly put her arms around his broad, muscled shoulders, up behind him. "Ready Sheik?" Link called back?  
  
"As always." Sheik replied.  
  
The three friends; a great warrior, a powerful sage, and the mysterious Shiekah seer, set out for the Zora's Domain.  
  
Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Princess Ruto, the Water Sage, sits with her fins crossed folded her chest, seemingly speaking to herself.  
  
"Yes all is going as planned. Link will finally see Saria for what she really is. A weak child. I am his true love. ME! He promised to marry me! He WILL marry me, or I'll destroy everyone, everything he loves and imprisons him here, in the Water Temple. What...why can't I kill Saria?... So what if she's a sage. She's not so strong...Link will try to protect her?... So what do I do about him?... Kill him? I couldn't! I love him!...Why must I?...Ahhh. I see. Good plan." Ruto laughed a horrible giggle that echoed through the icy cavern.  
  
"Well, here we are. Zora's Domain Entrance. We'll go on foot from here." Link dismounted Epona and helped Saria down. They stood there for a minute, Link holding Saria. Then Link let her go and cleared his throat. "Erm, lets get going."  
  
Zora's Domain was beautiful. The water was the most amazing, clear, sapphire blue. Glistening waterfalls cascaded down earthen cliffs. Land bridges crossed high above the water. Multi-colored frogs croaked from a log in the river. The three climbed the bridges to the main waterfall. Link took out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall parted and they jumped across. Inside the Zorian city was equally stunning, a great waterfall flowed from the King's throne room. Torches lit up the water everywhere. Zoras mingled around, talking and laughing. Link dove into the water and swam over to a Zora with tattoos covering his arms and a head of blue hair, standing on a stone block.  
  
"Callum! Do you know where the Princess is?"  
  
"Link? How's it going? Yeah, she's in the ice cave out back."  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
"No problem man!" Calum answered.  
  
"HEY! Saria! Sheik! Dive on down." Link yelled up to the two standing there. Both dove gracefully into the chilly water and swam to Link, who led the way out to the caves.  
  
"This way guys." Link dove down to the bottom of the lake. Saria and Sheik followed. They swam through a narrow tunnel and surfaced in a large icy dome.  
  
"Link!! Oh my goodness! You're here! Can I get you anything?" Ruto exclaimed when she saw Link surface in her cave. Her face fell when she saw Saria and Sheik surface as well. A brief look of disgust passed over her face. "Oh, Saria.. And the Sheik too."  
  
"Um, hello Ruto. It's been a long time." Link said.  
  
"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. It's cold in here. I'm freezing." Saria remarked. Link wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. They stood huddled together near Sheik.  
  
"Okay. Well, what can I do for you?" Ruto motioned for them to sit down on the fur rugs covering her floor. Link and Saria sat down together and Saria leaned her head on Link's shoulder, which produced an annoyed look from Ruto. Sheik stayed standing behind them  
  
"Well Ruto. Do you know what happened to the Kokiri Forest?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes. Rauru told us." Ruto replied  
  
"Why weren't you here when Saria came to se you?"  
  
"I was.. uh... called away on business to .... erm... Gerudo Valley." Ruto stammered and glanced at Sheik, whom she knew was communicating to the Sages at that very moment, to se whether she was lying or not.  
  
"Can Nabooru vouch for that?" Link asked and glanced back at Sheik, who shook his head of blond hair ever so slightly.  
  
"Of course she can. Why are you asking me all these questions, Link dear?"  
  
"Because we think you were the one who destroyed the Forest."  
  
"WHAT! Me! Why?" She flew to her feet. Sheik assumed a defensive position behind Link and Saria, short sword drawn.  
  
"You DO have a motive Ruto. You're jealous of me and Link. I know it." Saria said. Ruto went from being mad to being enraged.  
  
"How dare you?! You little wretch! Link vowed to marry me when he took the Zora's Sapphire from my hands. Mother said to give it only to the man who would be my husband. And I gave it to Link. But instead he loves you, I can see it in his eyes. I want you dead Saria, Forest Sage. I WILL kill you if Link does not marry me!" She lunged at Saria trying to strangle her, but was blocked by Link, who had risen to his feet and drawn his sword. Saria backed away and crouched down on the icy floor.  
  
"It is as...he.. said. You would protect her with your life." Ruto sighed.  
  
"As who said?" Link asked suspiciously.  
  
Ruto dismissed his question with a wave of her fin. She went on, "I am more powerful than you. I will kill you Link and Saria, and even Shiek. Marry me or die Link! Marry me or die!!!" The Water Sage cried, obviously insane with jealousy and rage.  
  
"Never." Link shouted, motioning for Saria to stand back.  
  
"Then let it be my darling." With a clap of her fins, surfaced the unholy Morpha. The demon itself was a small glowing sphere, but the nucleus could command the seas to forma tentacle of water. As it slithered fluidly above the water, Link stood poolside readying his longshot. He had fought Morpha before and triumphed. He relentlessly launched it at Morpha's core; when he managed to harpoon it, he strong-armed it out from its serpentine body. Once it was disarmed, he slashed its exposed nucleus. Morpha's core retreated to the water to regroup into two tentacles, but neither was a match for the unstoppable Link/ Sheik duo!. As it tried to retreat back to the water, Shiek blocked its way. As it let out a blood-curdling shriek, they knew the battle with Morpha was finished. It had been easier then expected.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! That was supposed to kill you! Well, I have a another plan." Ruto gathered a ball of purple energy and fired it at Link. He reflected it back with his mirror shield. Stunned by her own magic, Link saw the chance to call the sages. He whipped out his Ocarina and played the sacred song. But before they arrived, Ruto began to regain consciousness, so, in order to keep her under control, Link allowed Saria to beat on her for a bit. A little revenge for all the pain Ruto had caused her. When the other sages arrived, they quickly explained the situation. The Sages understood and knew what to do. They had trapped her in a cage of invisible bonds, she screamed all the way to the Dark Realm. Afterwards, Link sat on the wide steps of the Temple of Time, and talked to Nabooru, the Spirit Sage.  
  
"Well that's over. Where did you put her?" Link let his head fall to his hands in exhaustion.  
  
"In the dark realm, with Ganon." Nabooru answered.  
  
"Good choice. She ought to enjoy that!" Link smirked over at the tall, beautiful, red haired Gerudo Warrior turned protector of Hylian life.  
  
"So,... Have you asked her yet?" She asked casually after a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Asked who what?" Link asked, confused.  
  
"Have you asked Saria to marry you yet?" Nabooru pushed.  
  
"I.. um... haven't proposed to... uh... Saria.... erm..." Link stammered and blushed.  
  
"Well you're going to, right? I can see you really love her." Link pondered this for awhile, then replied.  
  
"You know? I think I will. Thanks Nabooru." He stood and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Sure thing Link. Anytime." She watched the young Hylian wander off to find his true love.  
  
Link left Nabooru to find Saria. He found her sitting beneath a pillar, playing her Ocarina. He lowered himself down next to her. "Saria? Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Link." She stopped playing and set her Ocarina in her lap.  
  
"Do you....er...uh...Do you love me?"  
  
"You know Link, I've never really told anyone, but I do. I always have but I knew it wasn't possible because Kokiri never grow up. That's why I asked Rauru to help me." She grinned over at the very nervous man wringing his hands next to her.  
  
"Good. Because I love you Saria. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"What are you trying to say Link?"  
  
"Saria ," Link got down on one knee," will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Link. Of course I will." She turned and embraced him and they kissed long into the night.. * .-  
  
NOTE*! A reference to the "Hero" fanfic series by __________*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... ^o^ 


End file.
